Red and White
by hislips
Summary: Confessing to a long time crush is never easy, especially when all of the female population in their school, desired him too. But something about Kudou Shinichi is worth all the effort and hassle even though it looked like he had already someone he really likes. Still, you have to push through it, right? Valentine AU! ShinRan all the way!


_Warning: A long Valentine Story_

* * *

For one Mouri Ran, this day will be one of the days she will remember the most. No matter how well or bad this day ends, she just knew it'll be one of the events that will be forever in her memory.

It was mixture of anticipation, excitement and dread.

Valentine's Day.

Of course, she made some Giri-choco for some girls and boys that she treated as friends. Sonoko once called her out for it, saying that she's too kind for giving some boys some chocolates because she knew they might not get any. In some way it was true but wasn't because she thought those guys were losers. She just didn't want to see some acquaintances sad on this highly cliché occasion.

Like every girl, she also had someone who she wanted to give a Honmei-choco to, the real deal. The chocolate that will convey her feelings to that person.

The sad thing is, the guy she wanted to give that chocolate to, had hundreds of girls wanting to do the same thing.

The guy that she always remembered whenever she saw sakura blossoms.

Kudo Shinichi.

High School Detective.

She knew him since they were little, in sakura class together with Sonoko. She remembered befriending him after making him a name tag he had somehow lost. However, a few years after that, he went together with his parents to Los Angeles and didn't come back until Senior High School.

Coincidentally, he ended up in the same class as Sonoko and her. Although Sonoko and their other friend Shiho didn't have any qualms of conversing with him, she on the other hand felt a little intimidated.

Well, since she really had a huge crush on him.

Kudo-kun was extremely handsome. The days of chubby cheeks and wide-eyed innocence were long gone and was replaced with a strong chin, high cheekbones and sharp eyes. He wasn't the famous high school detective for nothing and along with his fame was a cape from taking down the biggest Syndicate in Asia.

At seventeen years old. Who does that?

Intellectual enough to defeat a world class organization and good looking to boot? Can the guy be more awesome?

Of course, he had some help from his peers like Kuroba-kun and Hattori-kun who always hung around him. And like Kudo-kun, those two also received numbers of chocolates and fan letters.

Still, the count of both Hattori-kun and Kuroba-kun was nothing compared to Kudo-kun.

Maybe it was because he was single and didn't seem to take any interest in finding a girl whereas his friends had girlfriends.

At first, it was enough for Ran to admire him from afar. She enjoyed looking at him when he recited his answer to the professors when asked, enjoyed watching his back when he solved a calculus problem on their green board, enjoyed seeing him practice soccer on their field.

It was enough for her. She would get the occasional smiles when they met in the hallway, because even though they're weren't really friends, they knew each other. And those smiles were enough to brighten her whole mood for the entire day.

There was also one memory of him she was fond of. The time their professor partnered them togehter for a class project. She saw how Sonoko winked at her, Shiho giving her a thumbs-up despite her stoic expression and a collective moan of defeat from the majority of their female classmates.

They did their project in the library; the two of them sitting side by side comparing notes. She scribbled in her notebook what to type in their report later as he pointed out what material and content they should include in the final product.

There was a moment where she pointed at her notes. There was something she couldn't quite understand that he suggested to put in there, and Shinichi leaned forward so he could see what she was referring to. He put an arm on the back of her chair and she could smell his cologne and freshly laundered shirt and something else. She could also feel his body heat while they were sitting this close.

It was the closest she had gotten to him since she started liking him and Ran knew it would set her good mood for an entire week.

Trying to focus, she concentrated on his voice and what he was saying as he explained the notes that had her confused. Thankfully- despite the fact she was giving only half of her attention, she understood what he was explaining and she released a sigh of relief that she wouldn't be much of a burden to him for this project. She knew he was extremely smart and could finish this project and ace it by himself, but she was not air headed and definitely not someone who will ride on his victory. She was knowledgeable as well and it would be embarrassing if he did all the work.

She wrote her own understanding on her notes and when she looked up, she was surprised to see that he was already looking at her. It caught her a little off guard because he was staring at her face. There was a feeling blossoming in her heart that he might've been looking because he liked what he was looking at but she immediately stomped at the idea.

He was a detective and detectives have keen eyes for details and it only made sense that he was scrutinizing her how he was scrutinizing everyone else.

Still, it was nice to see him looking at her.

She cracked a genuine smile and thanked him. Surprisingly, his eyes widened and he looked away before proceeding to tell her about the other theories he had for the material of their report. The whole time he was talking, she couldn't help but to point out that the color of his skin turned pink.

She was wrong to think that it would set her happy mood for an entire week. It set her mood for a week and a half.

Although it was coupled by one embarrassing moment.

One rainy afternoon, after studying in the library, they walked home together since their houses were the same way. Both had their umbrellas over their head. When they walked pass the park, Ran heard a tiny noise coming from under a tree. Without hesitation, she walked towards the sound and found a small kitten taking shelter under the big roots. It was wet and cold but the collar around its neck was an indication that it had an owner.

She went to pick up the kitten and put it inside her jacket, uncaring if it would stain her uniform. When she glanced at Kudo-kun, he had his lips pursed, as if wanting to point out to her the same thing about her uniform. He didn't voice it out though.

Then she announced that she was going to stay there until the owner of the kitten came. Her father wouldn't allow any kittens in their house, given how much trouble her mother's cat brought him, and she didn't have the heart to just leave the kitten alone. Although she saw how Kudo-kun was a little flabbergasted with her decision, he said he'd wait with her for the owner.

Unfortunately, a long time had passed and the rain was pouring hard. Her socks were becoming itchy because of the dirt and moisture that splattered around as the rain pour hard. She was sure her father was now looking for her but there was no one coming to the park to claim the lost kitten.

"Mouri-san, I think we should go. It's night already and with this kind of weather, I doubt there'll be someone outside searching for the kitten."

The notion that she would leave the cute kitten who was now nuzzling and sleeping on her bosom, here in the freezing rain was making her chest ache. Tears collected in her eyes and she heard Kudo-kun gasp in panic.

"I don't care. I'll wait for the owner until she or he come back for it! I will not leave the kitten here!" she announced with determination, more tears collected in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Also she felt guilty for feeling annoyed with Kudo-kun's suggestion when he was just concerned about her. "I didn't ask you to accompany me, Kudo-kun. You should go home."

For some seconds, the only thing she heard was the loud pitter patter of the rain on their umbrellas.

Then he chuckled and Ran stared at him with teary eyes.

"I didn't say that we should leave the kitten here. We'll keep it for a while then post some posters until the owner comes to us." He said, walking a little closer to her.

_Oh… _Ran looked down in shame. She totally misunderstood him and she exploded at him. She also noted that his pants and shoes were now caked with mud and the guilt she was feeling increased tenfold.

"I-I can't bring it to my house." She croaked, wiping the tears in the corner of her eyes. "My dad won't allow it."

"Then I'll keep it. I promise you I'll keep it warm and fed. Then we can post posters tomorrow and I can ask someone from TMPD if there's a report for a missing pet. How does that sound?"

Ran blushed. He doesn't seem the type of guy that liked cute things such as kittens, let alone taking care of them. But he was offering even though she almost bit his head off earlier and although she didn't want to bother him, she had no choice

"Really? You'll do that?" she sniffed and he gave her a toothy grin that made her weak in the knees.

"Yeah." He said and stepped closer until he got her satchel from her hands. Before she could open her mouth, he beat her to it. "I'll carry your bag. Carry the kitten and your umbrella. You've been balancing three things with only two hands for a while. Let me take some of the burden."

Kudo-kun started to walk out of the park while holding both of their satchels. She followed him numbly, still unable to process what was just transpiring. Her ultimate crush, walking with her under the pouring rain, holding her satchel for her because she's holding a kitten that he would babysit? How crazy is that.

Their walk was a quiet one and the whole time she was walking behind him, careful not to have their umbrellas bump.

While the kitten was still sleeping inside her jacket, she was perusing the back of his neck, his broad shoulders and his back. She never knew she'd have a moment like this with him.

When they reached his house, they carefully exchanged their things so that they wouldn't get wet with the rain. Once the kitten, who had roused with their movements settled on Kudo-kun's arm, Ran sighed in relief to see how calm the kitten was snuggling on his limb. At least it wouldn't give Kudo-kun a tough time when he took care of it.

"If you don't mind, I'll come here tomorrow morning to see if there'll be anything that you might need in terms of taking care of the kitten."

Kudo-kun blinked before his lips cracked into a smile. Another smile that was making it hard for her to stand up straight.

"Sure. I'll print posters and we can walk together to school."

Ran blushed. Kudo-kun walking with her to school? It would put her in a happy mood for three- no four days! Internally shaking her head, she reminded herself that this was for the kitten. Not for her love-sick heart.

"Okay." She nodded. Looking at the kitten in his arm. She lifted a hand and scratched the kitten's ear; her fingers brushing his toned bicep.

The kitten purred.

Satisfied that it was in good hands, Ran went on her way her home.

The scolding she received from her dad was ungodly but nothing from his words registered on her. Her mind was occupied by Kudo-kun and the kitten. It was already her time to sleep when she had the urge to send him a mail. Unfortunately, she didn't have his email address or his number. She didn't want to ask Sonoko or Shiho as it may arise questions she really didn't have answers for.

Although, what was transpiring was just solidifying her one-sided likeness to him.

Sighing, she had tomorrow. She can wait until then.

Then tomorrow came. And to say that she was looking forward to meeting him that morning would be an understatement. Yes, she was worried about the kitten and she wanted to know how it was, but she couldn't stomp away the excitement bubbling in her chest that she would see Kudo-kun first thing in the morning!

When she reached his mansion's gate, she pressed the button of the intercom and waited patiently. Although it only took three seconds before she heard his voice resonating from the speaker.

"Mouri-san?"

His voice was making her heart thud with excitement.

"Yes. It's me, Kudo-kun."

She heard some shuffling before he answered again.

"Please come in. I'll open the door."

When he finished his sentence, there was a loud buzzing sound indicating that the gate was opened. She pushed it and walked to the pathway leading to his door.

She knew from Sonoko that Kudo-kun lived alone so it was making her nervous that she was about to step in his house. Although she knew that Kudo-kun wouldn't do anything to harm her, it was still making her uneasy since it'd be the first time she'd be in a boy's house.

The door opened at the exact time she stood in front of it. Kudo-kun was not yet ready for school. He had his white uniform but he hadn't put on his jacket and tie. Reflexively, she looked at her watch and was horrified to see that it was just seven fifteen in the morning. More than an hour before school starts.

Her face turned red.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I'm so early! I don't mean to bother you!" she exclaimed gripping her satchel. God. Why did she let her excitement translate into her actions of going to his house so early?

"It's okay, Mouri-san. I needed to talk to you as soon as possible anyway." He said after smiling at her.

She knew it had something to do with the kitten and she just there wasn't anything bad that happened to it especially when she didn't see it the first time he opened the door. But whatever he was going to say to her, it was obvious he was not going to say it while she was outside his door.

So he gestured for her to come in. Once in the foyer, Kudo-kun knelt in front of her to give her a change of slippers.

The sight of him kneeling in front of her was making her heart thud loudly in her chest. She just wished that he wouldn't hear it.

When they were in the living room, she saw that the TV was on and he was watching some news. On the coffee table, there was a small plate with a half-eaten piece of toast on it and an empty cup of tea.

Her eyebrows raised in concern. Is that all he's going to eat for breakfast? That's it?

Her musing was cut though when Kudo-kun stood in front of her and gave her his cell phone. Looking at it, she saw an image of an old lady, holding the kitten that they rescued yesterday.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, eyes widening.

"I called TMPD last night like I promised you. Coincidentally, there was a report for a missing pet. It's not something that the TMPD handles but the old lady approached Takagi-keiji and you know how kind he is."

Ran nodded silently as she continued to stare at the picture. Yes, Takagi-keiji. She knew him because her father was still associated with the TMPD.

That guy's too soft hearted to be a policeman. Unlike his girlfriend Sato-keiji.

"I told him I found a kitten that fits the description. Then he picked me up to go to the old lady's house. Once there, it was confirmed that she was the owner. The kitten immediately jumped from me when she saw her."

"She?" she asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the on his phone.

"Yeah. The kitten's a girl."

"Oh." Although it was kind of a disappointing that she didn't even get to say goodbye to the kitten, she was just glad that she was back to her owner. That's all that matters.

"I'm sorry I didn't immediately inform you. I don't have your mail or your number. I was planning to drop by your house since Takagi-keiji knew where you lived but I figured your dad wouldn't appreciate it if you had a visitor at that time of the night."

He gave her an apologetic smile and although he looked so damn gorgeous with that expression, she didn't understand what he needed to be sorry for.

"Don't apologize Kudo-kun. I should be the one who needs to apologize for bothering your peaceful night. But thank you for taking care of her and for bringing her back to her owner."

She bowed in thanks and when she straightened up, she gave him a smile and declared she'd be leaving, before walking towards his door. Despite not wanting to leave yet, she had already caused him enough trouble.

"W-wait!" she heard him and immediately spun around to look at him.

There was something odd with his expression. His brows were furrowed and his cheeks were pink. He looked like he was having some debate happening inside him.

"You're already here, why don't we walk to school together?"

She knew her eyes widened and she could only hope that there was no hint of excitement or glee evident in her voice.

"That's okay?"

Kudo-kun shrugged his shoulders and give her a crooked smile. That smile was an indication that her day was going to be great.

"Of course. Give me a moment, I'll just brush my teeth and get ready."

He gesticulated to her to take a seat in the living room. And she did.

When he disappeared, her eyes travelled and roamed around the house. It was too big and too spacious but the minimalist touch suited Kudo-kun. She liked it there. It was like she was wrapped in everything about Kudo-kun.

So when he emerged from some place in his house, ready and properly dressed, she felt a little disappointed that she needed to leave. But she knew she'd keep a memory of his place. Although she didn't know if she'd come back here ever again, she was just glad that she experienced the feeling of being wrapped with everything that was him.

When they fell side by side with each other on the side walk, Ran initiated a conversation about the kitten.

"Did you have a tough time taking care of her?" she asked and Kudo-kun looked at her, a little confused with the question but when he figure out that she was talking about the kitten, he dragged his gaze back to the side walk and smirked.

"Hmmm. Not really. She was very muddy and she didn't like taking a bath. But when it was done, she was easy to tend to. She practically gave me a tough time drying her fur but she was cute so I let that slide."

Ran giggled, picturing him struggling with towels and a hair dryer to dry an irritated kitten.

Kudo-kun looked at her again when he heard her laughter.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing. I didn't know you like cute things." She said, smiling at him.

Kudo-kun's eyes widened and he immediately looked the other way. She didn't dwell much on it as she was still giggling at the scene of Kudo-kun and the kitten she created in her head.

"I like anything that's… cute." He said and Ran beamed some more.

Since they were acquaintances, maybe she could give him a cute stuffed toy for Christmas. Maybe of a kitten. It would make him remember his times of taking care of the kitten.

That day, Sonoko and Shiho demanded to know what happened since there had been rumors from some of his fangirls that they arrived at school early and together. She tried to brush them off but with Sonoko's persistence, she relayed the story to them. Sonoko squealed and exclaimed that she now had the upper hand since she was now his friend. Although she tried to down play it, she couldn't help but feel optimistic especially when Shiho surprisingly agreed.

But after a couple of days, she decided that she would stop getting her hopes up. Especially since after their project (they had the highest grade), nothing monumental happened. They were still the polite acquaintances to each other, albeit the occasional smiles.

Still, with or without those happenings, this was the year that she had promised herself that she would let Kudo-kun know how she felt about him. Ever since their first year in Senior High School, she would always make him a Honmei-choco but would always end up not giving it to him, but to her father instead.

It was always like that every year and Sonoko and Shiho always reprimanded her. Sonoko scolding her for not getting ahead on love confessions while Shiho admonished her to find another guy that wasn't a brat and a pervert (Ran had to laugh at that description) if she didn't have the plan to continue with her confession.

She was grateful for her friends but every time she saw Shinichi getting bombarded with gifts of love from his fans, her heart sank a little. What's so special with her own chocolate anyway? Yes, she learned hundreds of techniques on how to make an out of this world chocolate through self-study. Yes it cost her all-nighters and a sizable chunk of her monthly allowance, but what's special about it? Just another chocolate bar to add to his already monumental size pile of gifts.

But this year would be the last year they'd be together. They were to graduate this year and although she heard from Sonoko that he would go to Tokyo University like her, she didn't know if she was going to have a chance like this again.

College is strongly time demanding so this is her perfect time. So perfect that she went with Sonoko and Shiho to chocolate making lessons in the woods on the other part of town.

She almost cried when she saw how flawless the heart shaped chocolate she made was.

As the day started and the pink wrapped chocolate was inside her bag, she was faced with a problem. How will she give it to him?

She doesn't want to just leave it at his desk because it might get lost under the mountain of other gifts and he have a habit of throwing those away without looking at who it came from. She didn't want to risk it because she wanted this to be the day that he would know her feelings. That and she didn't want her efforts to go to waste.

Even though there's a big chance that he might not accept it, at least she wouldn't regret that she didn't say how she truly felt.

Ran opted for striking a conversation and asking him if he could meet her privately, but that alone was proving to be difficult. Kudo-kun seemed to be hiding. He was doing it poorly because Kuroba-kun and Hattori-kun would expose his hiding place for their own amusement.

If this kept up, she wouldn't have the chance to even try.

It was also proving to be difficult that some girls were catching on to her plan. They would glare daggers at her and Sonoko and Shiho would glare right back with even more contempt.

To comfort her, Sonoko would say that they're just jealous because she's prettier than them and she might actually have a chance that they would never have but Shiho would remark that it was because she had a chance. Period.

The statement from the latter was a little surprising. Although Shiho didn't give much of a reaction, unlike Sonoko, when it comes to her pining over Kudo-kun, she could feel her confidence when she talked about Kudou-kun accepting her chocolates.

Before skipping lunch and looking for him, she grabbed Shiho to the side of the room and asked her what made her think that she actually had a chance given that she never really paid much attention to Sonoko and her when they were talking about love interests.

The enumeration Shiho told her was baffling. And it was an understatement for her.

Showing her index finger up her face, Shiho started to count.

One.

_Shiho was finding some books as material __for __their research inside the school's library. Normally, like other students, she would be with her partner but __she was__ getting annoyed with Hayama-kun and his obvious crush __he had on__ her. _

_She was not interested. Maybe if he looked like Higo-san and played like Higo-san then he might have a little __bit of a __chance. But he was nowhere close to Higo-san's __looks __and he __played__ basketball so there's that. The answer was obvious._

_As she walked to the other stall to find more books, she saw Kudo-kun and Ran sitting by each other. It was expected since they were partners for this project but __there was__ something about that scene __she stumbled upon __that even her __usually __composed self was taken aback. _

_Ran was saying something as she intently stared at her notes, probably her take on the words written on it, but Kudo-kun, he was staring at her, as in looking at her, drinking her in. She __hadn't __seen that boy __give__ that look to any girl. _

_Hmmm…_

Ran opened her mouth, to counter that it's normal for detectives to observe anyone, but Shiho gave her a pointed look and she immediately shut her mouth with a click.

Lifting her middle finger beside the other one, she counted.

Two.

_Sonoko was ranting again. She __was __kind of not looking forward to it when Ran had a meeting with her club and she need__ed__ to wait with Sonoko because the three of them __were going to__ hang out after school. Not that she didn't want Sonoko's company, it was just that Ran is better at tolerating her rambles about love problems. Surprisingly, anything that Sonoko talk__s__ about, she listened and __would give__ some input especially when it __came __to the latest fashion. But the love problems __were __terrible. She didn't want to hear that._

"…_And then it was already bad that his school is on the other side of town and he always travels overseas but that mystery otaku had to tease me about flirting with Makoto-san when he and his trainer __came __here to have a spar with Ran, the karate captain."_

_Shiho's curiosity piqued. But she'd have to be careful. It'd be bad news if Sonoko misunderstood what had her interested. _

"_In what way did Kudo-kun tease you?" she asked carefully, this time looking at her._

"_Well. Yesterday I approached him to ask him what kind of chocolate did he want. Like milk or dark or whatever. You know, for Ran's reference. I added that the information was not for me because I __didn't __want him __getting that __idea just because I approached him. I don't need to tell you how many times he was approached by girls just to confess." Sonoko rolled her eyes. "But then he needed to be cocky and give me that annoying smirk telling me that he knows the info __was__ not for my own benefit because he saw how me and Makoto-san flirt! And he had the audacity to tell me how I am scaring Makoto-san with my love tactics! The nerve of that -!"_

_Shiho's mind stopped registering what Sonoko was saying__. The only thing that entered her mind __was__ how did Kudo-kun __see __Kyogoku-san and Sonoko __flirting__? She was there, the time Ran and the trainer __sparred__ and she saw that that was the only time the odd couple flirted. The answer she __came __up with was __that, __he was personally there. __That was the only way. _

_But why? __It was __close to night that time and the __school was__ deserted. Also, he's a soccer player so even though it was not impossible, it was quite farfetched that he idolized Kyogoku-san even though he was popular like his trainer. _

_The only thing that might be interesting __to __him was _Ran_._

_Ran sparring with the Prince of Kick's trainer._

_Given the little detail she had when she saw Kudo-kun looking at her, the idea was not impossible._

_Interesting. _

Ran went to open her mouth again to counter that it might be a coincidence or Kudo-kun might just be interested in Makoto-san given that he's popular, but Shiho beat her to it by saying his interest is soccer not martial arts and he doesn't swing that way.

Ran colored with embarrassment. That's not what she meant.

Shiho straightened her thumb.

Three.

_Since __at this point __she was now suspecting, Shiho intended to gather more evidence. She was getting a nice iced coffee in the vendo machine when the trio of Kudo, Hattori and Kuroba approached. __She never expected her evidence would come from crossing paths with them. _

_She heard Hattori and Kuroba mooching Kudo-kun to treat them drinks._

_Shiho step aside but stayed close to the machine to deposit her can once __she was__ finished with her drink in the trash can beside it._

"_Alright! Just stop wrapping your arm around my neck, Hattori! Those things are heavy." He said, fixing his jacket when the Osakan removed his arm._

"_It's heavy because it has muscles from Kendo! Same goes fer yer legs."_

_Shiho inwardly smirk as she sipped her drink. Ah yes. Kudo Shinichi's legs. If Sonoko wanted to make Ran blush badly, all she had to do was talk about the legs of her crush. The Suzuki heiress __would __just repeat what Ran absentmindedly remarked on how thin but muscular his legs were._

"_Fine." Kudo-kun grumbled, inserting a crisp paper bill in the vendo. He pressed the drink he preferred and turned to the other two after fetching his black coffee inside the releasing rack. "What would you two having?"_

_Kuroba-kun moved forward and looked at Shinichi like he just offended him._

"_Are you serious? The Great Detective Kudo Shinichi with his sharp eyes and uncanny attentiveness __to__ details __doesn't __know what drinks we prefer?! C'mon man! We've been drinking it in front of you for years."_

_Sighing, Kudo-kun gave him a withering look. "__Unless your drink preference would be involved in a case, then I'd never be interested.__Such details don't capture my attention." He stated while __taking __a sip from his own drink._

_Hattori and Kuroba grumbled but they shoved Kudo away to punch their chosen drink__s in__._

_Shiho walked away after depositing __her __own can in the trash. Although that interaction was shoved __in __the back of her mind minutes after she left, it __proved__ to be useful two days __later._

_Inside the library again, Shiho walked up to Ran who was studying alone. She sat in front of her and told her she __would__ spend her time with her so that she __could__ be away from Hayama-san and his poor attempt of pick-up lines. _

_Ran laughed._

_Turns out, she wasn't alone. Kudo-kun and her __were both__ here to do the final revision of their report. And Kudo-kun left temporarily so he could buy them some refreshments in the nearest vendo machine._

"_Hmmm. __Did you __tell __him what you prefer__? There's only one drink that you __like__ in that vendo." She stated as she flipped a page of the book she was reading, something that was irrelevant from their project._

"_I didn't. He walked away before I could tell him. __Besides, it would've been__ rude to choose when he offered to pay. Don't worry about it. I'll drink whatever he'll buy." _

_Of course, she __would, __Shiho internally said. She had a huge crush __on__ him and anything __he'd buy would __bring her happiness._

"_Speak of the devil." Shiho muttered as she watched Kudo-kun __approach __them. But her eyes widened when she saw what he had in his hands._

"_Miyano-san." He greeted curtly. _

"_Kudo-kun." She greeted back, unable to tear her eyes away from the drink he placed in front of Ran._

_A matcha latte._

_The only drink Ran liked in the vendo machine._

_It's amusing to see how her friend's eyes widened while her face turned an interesting shade of pink. If she thought her friend __would __be happy with whatever Kudo-kun __bought __her, imagine what she was feeling now that he __actually __bought her favorite drink._

_Ran looked at Kudo-kun and beamed at him. Her smile was so wide and beautiful that she thought Kudo-kun __would__ be blinded by it. But blinded __he was not. Reddened__ was the appropriate term._

_Kudo-kun looked away from Ran but he met Shiho's gaze squarely instead. She gave him a smirk and the young lad blushed harder. He threw her a glare._

"_I'll leave you two to study." She announced and Ran looked up to her as she stood up from her seat._

"_I thought __you were__ going to study with us?" she asked, tilting her head to the side._

"_I changed my mind. I don't want to cause __any disturbances__." __In__ her peripherals, she could see how Kudo-kun's eyebrow __twitched __in annoyance __at the subtle jab__. _

"_Enjoy your favorite drink, Ran-chan…" she drawled, intending to tease Kudo-kun with her knowledge that she knew what he did._

Even though her face was heating up and her heart was thudding inside her chest with the presentation of why she had a chance with him, she still insisted to Shiho that he knew her favorite drink because he was a detective and detectives are observant and keen on details.

Shiho however flattened her half-hearted denial when she said that Kudo-kun didn't know Kuroba-kun and Hattori-kun's drink despite drinking it in front of him for years.

After much contemplation, and despite she hated how she was now really thinking that she might have a chance, Ran told Shiho that nothing would change. She would still give the chocolate to him and she would accept the outcome no matter what it was.

Shiho smiled at her and wished her luck.

But with the way Kudo-kun was avoiding the female population of the school, she was having a tough time staying positive.

Lunch break came and Ran put her box of Honmei-choco in the pocket of her uniform jacket, this time putting more effort into finding him and as planned, ditched eating in favor of searching for him.

It was exhausting and a little difficult since many girls were looking for him too.

Then a little bird in the form of Kuroba Kaito approached her and relayed his hiding place.

She was taken aback as to why he was helping her and how did he even know she was looking for Kudo-kun anyway?

"Because I see how you look at him so it's easy to deduce that you're gonna give him a gift especially for this day." He nonchalantly said and she felt her face turning pink.

But she couldn't help to ask, even though she was grateful for the information, "Then why out of all the girls are you helping me?"

"Because I see how he looks at you."

She couldn't help it. It was like the anchor that had been halting all her expectations, disintegrated and let her sail across to where Kudo-kun was to finally claim what she had been wanting when she confessed.

His acceptance.

Giving a thanks to Kuroba-kun, she ran to where his hiding place was.

In the kendo club.

Ran slowed down and slowly walked towards the closed door of the club. Inhaling a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Ran stood in front of the door and lifted her knuckles to knock.

But her panic came full force when she heard voices inside the club gradually getting louder as they were approaching the door.

She immediately ran to the side of the building, pressing her back to the wall and praying to the Gods that no one had seen her being sneaky. The door opened and she pressed herself further to the wall.

"C'mon Kudou. This is the safest place."

Hearing his name made her heart thump loudly in her chest. She unconsciously gripped the pink box of the chocolate she was wanting to give him.

"Shut up, Hattori. I know the reason why you let me hide here is because you want to ask stupid questions."

She didn't hear Hattori-kun's reply but she was sure the guy would just give Kudo-kun a smirk as a response.

"Whatever your question will be, I will not answer it" Was Kudo-kun's short reply.

"Oh c'mon, Kudo! Kuroba and I saw the way ya quickly check the sender of yer gifts before ya dispose of them. Yer expecting fer someone to give ya a valentines gift, right?"

Ran's heart thudded heavily in her chest. He was waiting for someone to give him a Honmei-chocolate? Against her will, she immediately thought of herself. Despite telling herself, scolding herself to not make assumptions, she couldn't help it! Shiho-chan and Kuroba-kun pretty much assured her that when it came to Kudo-kun's acceptance, she already had it. She already won.

"Don't be stupid."

She was startled by his response. And although he didn't confirm what Hattori-kun was accusing him of, she could hear in his voice the absence of energy when someone was adamant to deny such a claim.

"Do ya seriously think ya can lie to me? I am a detective too, Kudo."

Kudo-kun didn't reply.

"Just give me a hint."

Would she have her confirmation today? Right now? Would she confirm that Kudo-kun liked her?

Ran held her breath. _Please give him a hint. Please give him a hint. _

"Fine!"

When she heard him utter his first word, her heart almost leaped out of her throat.

"She's strong-willed, stubborn but cries easily. She's weird like that."

There was silence after but for Ran it was deafening.

"That's it? No more of a hint? C'mon, man! That description's hard ta narrow down!"

"Well too damn bad. That's the only hint I'll give you."

She heard Kudo-kun leave and Hattori-kun sputtering but she couldn't make herself care that her target was leaving and thwarting her plan of giving her chocolate to him.

The only thing she felt was the sinking feeling in her stomach. The thumping of her heart from excitement had already subsided and she couldn't help the twisting feeling in her chest.

He had someone he liked and with his description of that girl, it wasn't her. Although Hattori-kun's correct, it was hard to narrow down. She was just hoping he'd say something like 'she's a karateka or the captain of the karate club'. With that, she still would've been able to think it was her.

But strong-willed, stubborn and cries easily? She figured it'd have to be someone in their school. The only gifts he had received so far were from the girls here and if he was already checking the sender before tossing them, Ran easily deduced the girl he liked was among them. She just couldn't think of anyone that fit that description.

Ran waited a few minutes before leaving her hiding place so as to make sure that she would not be seen. Deciding that she'd wait until the last minute before the bell of the next class rang, she took a long route to reach their classroom. She wanted to avoid Shiho and Sonoko because she knew that the second they saw her sad expression, they would surely ask questions.

Unfortunately, she ran into her friends on her way to gym. They were about to greet her excitedly when their faces fell. Ran knew they saw through her face the feeling she was trying to conceal. She was never good with hiding her feelings to begin with.

When they asked her what was wrong, she knew that there was no point in hiding from her friends. So, she narrated the story of how she arrived at the kendo club and overheard Kudo-kun and Hattori-kun's conversation.

"So, he already likes someone and was waiting for that girl to give him chocolates?" Sonoko asked and Ran nodded sadly. She and Shiho looked at each other.

"And how did Kudo-kun describe her?" the heiress continued.

Chest constricting, she repeated how Kudo-kun described the girl he liked.

"Strong-willed, stubborn and cries easily."

Both of her friends' eyes widened but when it subsided, Shiho laughed-something that she rarely does, while Sonoko put her hand on her head as if having a terrible headache.

"What?" she asked, a little annoyed that her friends were not taking her seriously.

"Ran-chan." Shiho breathed, apparently calming herself from laughing. "This is why a lot of people say that you're too pure and innocent."

"Huh?"

She turned to Sonoko and saw how her friend was typing something on her phone. She released an exaggerating sigh after putting her phone in her pocket.

"Looks like I should've done that in the first place."

Ran wasn't really following anything, "What?"

"I said that I should've just matched you with one of my friends in the first place."

"Sonoko, I don't th—"

"Don't mind her, Ran-chan. Let Sonoko-chan do what she needs to do." Shiho said, throwing her a grin.

It didn't sit well with her- letting Sonoko do things. Letting her get involved was not the best idea, especially when it involved her almost nonexistent love life.

But something was wrong with this picture, Shiho was supporting Sonoko rather than stomping out her crazy ideas, which she almost always does. Pursing her lips in skepticism and her irritation from her laughter from earlier, Ran gave her an accusing look.

"You're awfully supportive of her, Shiho-chan." She commented dryly. But Shiho just smiled wider.

"Well, Sonoko-chan here did a favor for me especially for this day."

Ran blinked, feeling curious that Sonoko actually did something that would placate Shiho-chan with her sarcastic rebukes when it comes to the heiress' attempts of playing match-maker.

"Huh." Sonoko began, flipping her hair smugly. "I just pulled a few strings and gave Shiho-chan back-stage access to Higo-san's and his team's autograph signing in Venus Port, Odaiba so she can give him her valentine's chocolate and confess."

Ran's eyes widened. Not because Sonoko granted access to a back-stage meet up for Shiho-chan, but the fact that Shiho-chan, the most reserved girl she had ever met was taking a bold move of giving her celebrity crush a honmei-choco to confess.

Shiho looked at her and figuring out the silent question from her friend, shrugged before she looked at Ran. "I know there's a big chance he won't accept my gift nor my confession included with it. We've only met a couple of times so he hardly knows me but…" she smiled so serenely that it made Ran feel taken aback. That was the first time she saw her like that. "It's okay. As long as he knows how I feel, then I'll be fine. Even if he won't reciprocate, it's fine."

She felt jealous. She wanted to be like Shiho-chan who could be content with just being able to confess her feelings for the famous soccer player. But she wasn't like that. Even though she said many times that she'd be fine if Kudo-kun didn't feel the same- that the point of giving the chocolate to him was just so he'd know how she felt; she knew that wasn't really the truth. She liked him. So much. She admired him to the point that it hurt to not be able to tell him how much she was feeling for him.

And having him so close to her when they were working on a project and walking together to school, she realized how much more complete she felt having him like that, how elating it was to have his attention directly on her, how imperfect her life is without his presence beside her.

But now that she knew he was smitten with another girl in her school, she couldn't help but to feel...

Empty.

Disappointed.

Hurt.

"Don't worry, Ran." Sonoko suddenly exclaimed. She partnered it with a tap on the back with a little more force. "I'll set you up with someone famous too."

That was the last thing she need.

"I know that your intentions are good but I'll pass, Sonoko. I'm not really in the mood for it." _I just lost my chance._

"Nonsense! It's already been set! I'll tell you later what time and where you shall meet him. For now, I should go. I know you're feeling down but Shiho-chan here will keep you company until the bell starts."

With that, Sonoko went her way and left her and Shiho alone. Her protests died on her lips when the supposed receiver had already left.

Sitting down on one of the benches and looking down at her feet, her day was turning out to be the worst. It wouldn't be the first time Sonoko had introduced her to other guys and whenever they would meet, it'd always happen the exact same way. She'd be polite but won't entertain any advances. It was like she made herself loyal to her crush even though Kudo-kun wasn't aware of how she felt. However, today was just disappointing and she didn't have the energy to meet someone else.

Unless it would be Kudo-kun.

"Why don't you humor her?"

Ran looked up to see Shiho-chan smiling at her. "She might have the craziest ideas sometimes, but her heart is always in the right place."

Ran couldn't help to smile back. This girl didn't really have anything in common with Sonoko but despite the differences, her words proved that she always saw the good in everybody.

"I'm really disappointed, right now. But I'll try."

Shiho grinned. "That's enough."

They talked some more but not anything that would tether the conversation to Valentines, her failed confession or Kudo-kun. Eventually, they walked towards their classroom when there was only five minutes before the next class.

Sonoko was already there, a big smile on her face. She immediately told Ran that she'd be having a rendezvous fifteen minutes after the classes ends, at the rooftop of building C.

Ran noted that people being on that building's rooftop was prohibited, but she didn't ask any question. She also didn't give any confirmation that she'd go there and meet whoever Sonoko wanted her to meet. She just smiled, sitting on her seat.

Then like a magnet, her eyes carefully trailed to the person who just walked inside the room.

Kudo-kun with Hattori-kun and Kuroba-kun trailing at his back.

"He's pissed off because the girl he likes hasn't given him a gift yet." Hattori-kun said, talking to Kuroba-kun.

Unwillingly, she felt her chest squeezing.

"Really?" Kuroba exclaimed incredulously. She didn't know why but she felt his gaze boring into her back.

If only he knew how misplaced his assumptions were.

"Shut up." She heard Kudo-kun bite back and there was an edge to it that Ran wasn't used to hearing from him. He never sounded that angry when his friends usually annoyed him.

Whatever the next words either of his friends were going to say were put into a halt when the bell rang. They took their sits and their professor came in a couple of minutes after.

Kudo-kun was seated two seats away in front of her, something she was thankful for when this school year began. It meant she could always see his broad back, and since he had a habit of not listening to the class (but he always answered correctly and always aced the tests), his face was always turned to the side, to where their window was.

He was always looking outside with his hand cradling his chin, giving her a beautiful view of his shapely nose, downturned lips and half-lidded eye.

It was moments like this that she loved staring at him because she couldn't be caught by him.

But this time, his expression wasn't of boredom. He looked pretty upset and her chest twisted at the thought that a girl she didn't know could affect the guy she idolized largely, this much.

Instead of staring at him like she always did, her gaze fell on her desk in front of her and she concentrated on not letting her tears fall.

She didn't know how long she was staring at her desk but the bell rang as an indication that classes were over. Whatever they talked about that period was something she would know when she borrowed Shiho-chan's notes. For now, she was just thankful that their teacher didn't notice her lack of participation.

While she was putting her things inside her satchel, she saw in her peripherals how Kudo-kun stood up before fishing out his phone in his pocket.

From the looks of it, it looked like he received a message and read it. She turned her head to fully look at him, deciding it was okay since he wasn't looking at her.

_He rarely look at me. _Her heart twisted.

She saw that as he was reading something on his phone, his eyes widened and his cheeks turned an interesting shade of pink. But then it turned into annoyance even though the color of his face was still there.

Suddenly, he jerked his head and met her eyes squarely.

Ran's face burned.

Crap.

She had been caught.

Not wanting to make the situation more embarrassing because he just caught her staring at him (coupled that she didn't really want to know what made him react like that when he read something on his phone. It might've been something to do with the girl he likes but she didn't want to dwell on it), Ran stood up and got her satchel striding towards the door.

Unfortunately, Sonoko had caught up to her and wrapped her arm fiercely around hers.

"Where are you going? You're going to meet someone!" she exclaimed while Shiho trudged behind them.

She looked at her and gave her a silent call for help but Shiho-chan just smiled and gave her a wink.

Ran blew air in her cheeks, feeling betrayed.

Once they reached the outside of their school, Shiho bid them goodbye and they gave her their well wishes. There's a unique glint in her eyes coupled with blooming cheeks that they were not accustomed to.

Ran wished her well. She's a great woman and if Higo-san won't give the chance to know her, it was his loss. Not hers.

Suddenly, Sonoko tugged her in the direction of Building C. She still attempted to get out of her friend's clutch. Even suggesting that they should just shop until Makoto-san will be available to meet her after his training.

But the heiress wouldn't budge.

"No way!" she exclaimed, pulling her upstairs to the rooftop. "I just received his reply and he'll be there for your rendezvous."

"Sonoko, did you just tell him to meet after… after I told you about what I found out with Kudo-kun?"

She doesn't need to look at her to know that her friend's smiling.

"No. I offered my services to him as per Shiho-chan's recommendation…"

_Shiho-chan? _Ran's eyebrow rose.

"…in case things like this happens. He declined at first but when I offered it again, he said yes."

Ran rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"So, the guy you want me to meet agreed because he knows that I was feeling down because of another guy?"

They reached the door's rooftop and Sonoko produced a key from her uniform's jacket.

But the door was already unlocked.

"No." she answered, looking back at her then turning back to twist the door's knob.

Against her will, annoyance immediately bubbled within her. She didn't want to get upset with Sonoko because it was unfair to her. She usually tolerates her quirkiness and match-making but it was proving to be hard to do it right now especially since she was sore with the issue with Kudo-kun.

"No?" she asked unintentionally making her tone harsh. "But why did he reject your idea the first time if he—"

"Ran!" Sonoko turned to her after stepping outside the door. "You have to trust me."

Her smile disarmed her of any animosity she was feeling. She knew Sonoko thoughtshe was doing what she thought would make her happy. Smiling to herself, Ran shook her head, resigning. There's no point in getting mad at her.

"Okay. But don't get upset if this will be the only time we meet."

Sonoko pursed her lips and looked pass her shoulder. Now that they were outside, she noticed how the sun was ready to set.

"Ran, it's like you make yourself loyal to him."

Her eyes widened, she knew who she was referring to.

Cheeks turning pink, her gaze fell on the ground.

"It's not that I am loyal to him. It's just that, no one really interests me like he does."

It was true. No one's smarter than him, no one's more good looking than him. And she hadn't known someone as passionate and dedicated with his work as him.

Any other men would pale in comparison to him.

She knew he wasn't perfect. He was kind of cocky and obnoxious. He was also extremely sarcastic. But in the little span of time that they were together doing the project, she marveled to see how he's kind hearted, considerate and concerning he was.

The girl he likes, she's lucky.

"Ran…?"

The soft tone of Sonoko's voice calling her, she knew that her friend saw her forlorn expression.

"If you really like him, why didn't you tell him how you feel? Just because he likes a girl who's…"

Sonoko looked unusually alarmed but Ran thought that it was because she was trying to remember the description of the girl Kudo-kun likes.

"Strong-willed, stubborn and cries easily?" Ran supplied thinking that it was unfair to remember anything that he said.

Even if those words were breaking her heart.

Sonoko was silent though and as she watched her carefully, there was a weird expression on her face.

"W-well… Yes. Besides, his description is kind of vast. Anyone could be like that! Including you!"

Ran softly let out a chuckle even though her friend's smile was devious.

"You're just cheering me up."

"Even though you deserve it, I'm not cheering you up. C'mon, Ran! We went all the way to the woods of Nagano to make that chocolate for Kudo-kun and you're just going to let it go to waste? You spent so much time and effort and money—"

Sonoko slapped her hand on her mouth, eyes widening, cheeks reddening and Ran went surprised by her actions.

She was acting so weird and she couldn't help but to find her friend amusing.

"I thought you were here to have me meet with someone? Why are you still pushing me to give the chocolate to Kudo-kun?"

Releasing her mouth from her palm, Sonoko smiled at her after shrugging.

"I just want you to be happy."

Her throat constricted. This is the reason why she tolerates Sonoko's quirkiness, her heart is always in the right place.

But before Ran could react to what her friend had admitted to her, Sonoko immediately went to the door to leave.

"I'll leave you now, Ran. Good luck! Send me a mail to tell me how it went!"

Once again, she left before she could open her mouth. Sonoko disappeared behind the door and she was left to her own devices.

She didn't know who she was about to meet. Sonoko didn't give any descriptions unlike before. Sighing, she'd probably wait for fifteen minutes and if no one came, then she'd just go home so she could give the chocolate to her dad.

The chocolate.

Ran fished the pink box that contained her hard work from the pocket of her uniform. Walking slowly, she dropped her satchel beside the closed door and walked towards the railings.

She leaned her arm over the metal bar and looked at the view beneath her school's field. Months from now, she would graduate and would leave this place. She had so many memories here, especially ones that include Kudo-kun.

Kudo-kun.

She'd probably see him in college. They would go to the same university after all but the probability that they would hang out even as friends was pretty slim.

Sighing, she resigned to herself that she should be a good sport. She should not feel bitter that Kudo-kun already had someone he liked. His fangirls still gave him chocolate. The fact they were never accepted didn't stop his fan club from giving him gifts this day every year.

She should be like that. Shiho-chan and Kuroba-kun's analysis just threw her off from her real goal.

Taking a deep breath, Ran pocketed the chocolate again.

"Yosh. I'll give the chocolate to Kudo-kun and confess. Whether he'll accept it or not, I won't regret it. It'll put closure to my long-time crush. I won't regret it." She announced to no one.

She also decided that she'll apologize to the guy Sonoko had set her up with for wasting his time. She needed to find Kudo-kun. Even if that meant waiting outside his house.

Nodding to herself, Ran turned around.

Only to see someone standing a couple of feet from her.

It's like a surge of blood traveled to her head. She felt panicked, terrified, mortified and ashamed- there were so many emotions that washed upon her that she felt like the oxygen had been knocked out of her lungs.

"Kudo-kun…" she whispered.

She was too busy regulating her breathing that she didn't notice how his face turned pink.

"How long have you been here?" she asked. There's a ball of dread forming at the pit of her stomach and it was threatening to burst.

"A while." Was his clipped response as he shoved his hand deep inside the pocket of his trousers.

"H-how long?" It was getting hard to hold his gaze.

It took a couple of seconds before he answered her.

"I've been here before you and Suzuki arrived."

That was the seal of her fate.

It was like a train had run over her. It explained why the door that was supposed to be locked was opened.

Everything she and Sonoko talked about came back to her like someone dumped a bucket of freezing ice water over her. She remembered telling Sonoko that no guy could capture her interest other than him. She remembered describing the girl he likes, as if providing the fact that she spied on him and overheard his and Hattori-kun's conversation in the Kendo Club. She remembered talking to herself about not having regret if he didn't return her feelings. She remembered Sonoko exclaiming about the trip they did to Nagano to learn how to make chocolates so she can give him the best. What could he make out of her now? That she's crazier and more obsessed than the girls of his fan club?

Wait…

Sonoko.

Sonoko!

Jerking her head up, despite the heat she was feeling that burned her face, she met Kudo-kun's gaze.

"Why are you here, Kudo-kun?"

It comforted her that the pinkness on his cheeks didn't subside. Instead it deepened after she asked her question. But unlike her, he didn't look away.

"Because Suzuki asked me to."

_Oh my God!_

It was him who Sonoko wanted her to meet? He was the guy that declined but eventually accepted when she offered once more? Why? Sonoko said she didn't tell him to meet her because she was feeling bummed, so what's the reason? Why would Kudo-kun agree to meet her here?

She wanted to ask. Her humiliation from earlier was being cast aside by a more pressing matter.

But when she opened her mouth, Kudo-kun beat her.

"You were there, at the Kendo club. When I was talking to Hattori."

Scratch that. The humiliation came back to her ten folds.

It was not a question. It was a statement and they both knew what he was addressing. She looked at the ground again, noting how shiny his shoes were. But it didn't distract her.

"I'm guessing Kuroba had told you." he continued but she didn't dare to look up.

Her face was burning and she didn't know how red she was right now.

All she wanted to happen right now was for the floor to open and swallow her whole. They discovered the image of the nearest black hole, right? Why couldn't it like teleport there and suck her up fully? It'd be better than being here, standing in front of him while he deduced what kind of an admirer she was.

The only time that she didn't enjoy being with him was this moment. And it had to be this day of all the days.

She didn't know how long the silence stretched. His words were the last thing that had been spoken between them and although she could confirm it wasn't a question, she couldn't. She didn't want to further bury herself with shame and humiliation.

"Why were you there, Mouri-san?"

When she thought that she had already reached her most embarrassing point, something will happen to prove her wrong.

Although, there's another emotion that partnered her humiliation.

Anger.

Was Kudo-kun really going to have her admit that she was there to see him? He's a detective, right? He could have deduced it easily! But here he was, trying to have her profess her intentions.

But if he would be that blatant, as if disregarding her discomfiture, then she should too. Why did he agree to Sonoko's invitation to meet her even though Sonoko didn't say anything about her?

She lifted her head and opened her mouth with the intention to answer his question with her own but the moment she saw his face, her resolve to be cheeky disappeared as she drank in his expression.

He looked like he was… anticipating?

His brows were slightly furrowed. There's a tense draw in his chin while his mouth was upturned into a light frown. But his eyes, there's gleam in them that she could only translate as hope.

She already saw that expression every time her mom would receive a text from her dad, asking her to meet him for lunch or dinner, a hope that her dad would finally ask her to come home and live with them again.

She saw that every time Sonoko would tell her she'd pick up Makoto-san from the airport when he'd come from yet another country for a competition, a hope that they would spend time together, longer than the last time.

She saw that earlier, from Shiho-chan when she was talking about Higo-san, a hope that despite her resolve to confess so he would just know, the soccer player will at least consider her.

Suddenly, Shiho-chan's and Kuroba-kun's words resounded in her ears.

Could Kudo-kun be…?

No. It doesn't matter whether he is or he is not.

Taking a deep breath, Ran squared her shoulders but averted her gaze to his chest. Looking at his eyes was becoming too much.

"What do you think I was doing there, Kudo-kun?"

Half of her wanted him to answer the question because that way she wouldn't have to give an actual confession, but the other half that was already embarrassed enough, didn't want him to. She had been beating around the bush every year and she hadn't made the best out of any opportunities when they presented themselves. She had given so much effort for this day.

Slowly, Ran fished the pink box of her hard work from the pocket of her uniform jacket. In her peripherals, she could make out Kudo-kun shifting from one foot to the other but she kept her focus on the thing that was worth all the effort and emotions she had for the guy standing in front of her.

Her lips trembled like her hand as she sank her teeth in the bottom flesh. She could already feel an overwhelming emotion bubbling in her throat as her eyes started to prickle.

She peeked at him under her bangs and when she saw how his mouth opened, Ran didn't give him the chance.

"I like you, Kudo Shinichi-kun." She stated, loud and clear. Her voice trembled with so much emotion and she hated that she was about to look weak in front of him.

Slowly, she lifted the pink box in front of her face, blocking her view of him.

She didn't want him to see her getting flustered to the point of crying.

"I like you. I have for a long time." Her tone was more like a whisper now but there was no one on the roof top with them and she knew her words were delivered clearly by the wind.

The sun casted an orange hue around them.

"I was already fond of you when we were kids, back in Efune-sensei's cherry blossom class. I admired you because you were so smart for our age. But you left and I didn't have the chance to know you more. Then you came back and were in the same class with Sonoko and I. It was like the time before but this time, I got to see more of you. I to see how awesome you are, how intelligent you are, how dedicated you are to the mysteries you solve and even though Kuroba-kun and Hattori-kun said you're cold and sarcastic, I know that you are actually kind and caring."

By then, tears were collecting in the corner of her eyes.

"And I know this is the last year that we will be together as classmates and even though it is cliché, I think this day is my chance. My last chance."

Her other hand came to her chest, squeezing her uniform and the cloth of her tie over it as a poor attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart. Her grip on the pink box was getting fierce and she noted how she would regret that the wrapping paper was already wrinkled by the edge.

"I like you, Kudo-kun."

Ran tightly shut her eyes.

"And even though I say that all I want is for you to know, that it's okay if you don't feel the same, I still hope that you'll accept this gift. As a representation of my feelings for you."

There.

She said it.

She confessed.

She had done the thing that she wanted to do since she first learned of her feelings towards him. But somehow, it wasn't satisfactory.

Because she hoped. No matter how her mind told her that his reciprocation should not be expected, her heart hoped it would be.

And that very heart was cracking every second that ticked by that he didn't respond.

The tears in her eyes threatened to pour even though her eyes were closed shut. She knew she would be disappointed. She knew it would hurt but those preparations did nothing. It would still cause her tremendous pain.

He hadn't moved at all. It was like he was a statue.

Maybe he didn't want to blatantly reject her. Maybe he was still thinking how to break it to her gently.

Maybe he was just being kind and considerate of her feelings.

Maybe…

But she was startled when her hand lost contact with the box of chocolate that she was holding.

Her eyes snapped wide, some tears escaping, sliding down her cheeks, as she watched the vision of the pink wrapper move up to reveal the face of Kudo-kun.

Ran blinked, once, twice. Some tears continued to slide down her reddened cheeks but she paid them no mind as she couldn't take her eyes off the person in front of her.

Her heart stopped its erratic beating but it was replaced by a forceful thump every second.

She couldn't tell that he was staring at the pink box because his fringe was covering his eyes. She couldn't be sure but his lips were tilted in to a smile and his cheeks were no longer pink. They were red and it was the most vibrant she'd seen him.

She forgot how she was hurt and embarrassed earlier. All she could focus on was him. She was mesmerized by this uncharacteristic behavior.

Suddenly, she let out a squeak when he finally talked.

"If I knew you'd be eavesdropping, then I should've added another trait."

Ran once again blushed in embarrassment. She knew how guilty she was about eavesdropping but it was more humiliating when he kept on bringing that up.

But, she decided that she'd dwell on it later. She'd rather have a more important matter to address.

"Which was?" she asked softly, wiping the tears from her face. Kudo-kun reached into his pocket and produced a navy-blue handkerchief. He offered it to her with a smile that was crossed between a smirk and a grin.

It'd be rude if she'd reject his offer, she decided, so she accepted the offered cloth and used it to gently wipe the moisture under her eyes, trying not to be intoxicated with his scent that permeated from the handkerchief.

"Oblivious." He said simply, his gaze exchanging between the pink box and her face.

Ran blinked. Then her brows furrowed. That doesn't really narrow down the list.

"Why?" she asked but instead of an answer, Kudo-kun chuckled.

"See what I am talking about?"

What's with him and answering questions? She couldn't understand what he was saying especially when he was being this cryptic. Are all detectives like this?

Her musing were cut off when Kudo-kun suddenly grabbed her hand. Saying that she was surprised was an understatement. His grip was firm but gentle and the warmth of his hand travelled to her heart.

"There's an Okonomiyaki Stand near Akihabara train station. Hattori claims that it's the only okonomiyaki that's sold here in Tokyo that tastes authentic."

Ran stared at the hand that was holding hers and back to his face. The day was about to end but it continued to surprise her with so many happenings. Also, she had a feeling that he was asking her out. He did accept the chocolates but he hadn't said anything about her confession so she didn't want to assume. Her heart was too fragile if she assumed incorrectly.

"C'mon." he tugged at her hand and that simple gesture flipped her heart inside out. "You haven't eaten, right?"

Her eyes widened. She didn't need to be reminded why she hadn't ate during her lunch break. How did he know though? Did Sonoko told him?

He smirked, and she knew that Kudo-kun understood her silent question. "I deduced it. I'm a detective remember?"

Ah… the Great Detective, deducing what's in her head and the reason why she didn't eat lunch.

Well, he's just being kind. And maybe a little guilty that he was the reason why she skipped lunch.

Ran bit her lip. She didn't want to have a meal with him if it was only because he thought he had some sort of obligation to her.

Even though she wanted to.

"You don't have to do that Kudo-kun." She quietly said. Her heart then sunk when Kudo-kun released her hand from his hold. She watched as the limb went to be shoved deep in his pants' pocket.

Her gaze went up to look at him, a little cautious as to what she might see but the moment her eyes landed on his face, she was just glad that it was directed at her.

He was smiling. A boyish but tender grin. And he was blushing too. It was a sight to behold.

"But I want to."

It was hard to breathe when he was this beautiful so she once again averted her gaze before she inhaled deeply. She felt pathetic that she needed to constantly avert her gaze from his face because she was too shy to look at him when he was looking too. Unlike the times when he didn't know that she was staring.

But despite this shyness, she knew that there was no sense of denying his offer especially when it was something that she wanted.

"Okay." She agreed meekly. She was so glad that she accepted it otherwise she wouldn't of witnessed how his smile turned mile-wide.

He gesticulated to her with his head to gather their things and walked out of the door. She waited for him for almost a minute when he collected his stuff at the back of what she could make out was a room for cleaning supplies. It explained why she hadn't spotted him when she and Sonoko first arrived.

Once done, he opened the door for her and she stopped inside and went down the stairs. Kudo-kun was behind her for a couple of seconds before he fell beside her.

Even though Kudo-kun looked comfortable in silence, she was anything but. Her heart was still hammering inside her chest and there were so many questions running through her head.

But there was one thing that stood out above them all: Did he accept her feelings? She observed that the pink box was not in his hand anymore, but the slight bulge in his pocket was an indication that he did accept the chocolate.

And she made it clear, right? That the representation of her feelings was the chocolate. So, if he accepted it, then that means he accepted her feelings.

She did make it clear, right?

"Mouri-san?"

Startled, Ran didn't know that she had stopped walking down the stairs and Kudo-kun was a step below, looking concerned.

Her face heated. Quickly, she made up and excuse.

"I just- I want to give back your handkerchief!" she lied and produced his hanky in her pocket that she unconsciously kept.

Kudo-kun looked at her extended hand with his possession. He blinked at it a couple of times. He looked like he was hesitant to take it back but didn't really have a viable reason as to why not.

He carefully got it from her hand and stared at it. Ran felt ashamed that there were still blotches of tears visible on the navy-blue cloth.

"Thank you." She said instead of apologizing. Somehow, she had a feeling that Kudo-kun would not appreciate it if she said sorry again.

Smiling slightly, he pocketed the hanky and continued to walk. It wasn't until they were outside the school gates that he talked again.

"You cry easily." He was not asking, he was stating it.

Ran blushed. She was reminded of their first encounter. She was bummed because the name tag made by her mother was crumpled by the kids that didn't liked her. And it so happened that Kudo-kun came to her while she was crying.

He called her crybaby then too.

And she had been furious back then.

But now, fifteen years after, she couldn't get mad at him for telling the truth.

She really did cry easily.

Suddenly, she was struck with realization.

"_Strong-willed, stubborn and cries easily. She's weird like that."_

His word echoed inside of her head, over and over like a loop.

_Huh…_

Smiling to herself, Ran watched him from the corner of her eyes while they walked towards the Okonomiyaki restaurant. He looked happy with her company. If she was being honest, she would say that this was the first time she saw him this relaxed.

She might not get the direct answer to her confession like she wanted to, but right now, as she walked beside him, it was okay.

It was more than okay.

* * *

No.

It's not okay!

It had been almost a month but Shinichi-kun haven't given her any direct answers yet. Ran wanted to know so badly but unfortunately, she was too shy to come up to him and ask.

Might one say that she didn't need any confirmation of his answer, especially Shiho-chan and Sonoko. They strongly believed that Kudo-kun liked her back, especially with the way how thing's changed between them after Valentine's Day.

She remembered it like it happened yesterday.

True to the Osakan Detective's word, the food stand really served tasty Okonomiyaki. Kudo-kun also ordered some takoyaki and gyoza and embarrassingly, because she was truly hungry that time, she had consumed more than what she usually ate.

He didn't say anything about it though. He teased her lightly about being irresponsible for skipping meals but other than that, he just let her eat it in peace.

He didn't talk that much but his silence was comforting. It didn't make her feel the pressure to open a conversation or feel awkward when they fell in long silence. She would occasionally meet his gaze and between a mouthfuls of food, she'd try to smile back. And he would laugh and she would blush.

But it was okay. More than okay.

He didn't walk her home though. Not that she was expecting him to and quite honestly, she wasn't ready to deal with her dad if he saw a guy walking her home. Especially if it was Kudo-kun. Her dad was not particularly fond of him. He didn't hate Kudo-kun but he didn't like him either. Something with the fact that he brought down a big Syndicate while he, a more mature and older detective was just an assistance. He did receive a call from the Inspector after they ate so she'd never know if he was planning to walk her home or not.

It wasn't a big deal though. Spending time with him on that highly cliché day was already enough.

Even though she hadn't received his answer yet.

The next day, after relaying to her two friends what had happened, she confronted Sonoko about her match-making set up. The heiress explained that the reason she didn't tell her that it was Kudo-kun was because she surely would've said no.

Ran argued that of course, she'd say no because he already liked somebody else.

Sonoko snorted and rolled her eyes.

"After what happened yesterday, you're still doubting who he likes? He practically asked you out!"

Ran was about to retort but she closed her mouth upon realizing that she didn't have anything to say to it. His actions and words towards her yesterday played unceasingly in her head.

"Ran-chan doesn't want to assume. That's all. It's not in her nature to look at a person's intention, one-sidedly. That's why she's never judged a person in a single perspective. She would still like to try to understand every action that a person has done. Unfortunately, even if the intentions are good, she can't help it." Shiho defended.

Fortunately, or because Sonoko didn't want to further make her feel bad about having doubts with Kudo-kun's interest in her, Shiho-chan's response was all the cue Sonoko needed to grill her about her confession with Higo-san.

She was listening attentively to Shiho-chan's tale of her encounter with Higo-san when she felt a gaze directed at her. She turned her head to find where the source was, only to found herself staring at none other than Kudo Shinichi.

Her face burned. He didn't hear all of what Shiho-chan and Sonoko were saying about him and her, right?

"Ohayou." He greeted as she felt an elbow nudging her ribs. She was pretty sure it was Sonoko and she wanted to reprimand her but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

"Ohayou." She replied and she was sure her face was turning redder by the second.

He also gave a nod of acknowledgement to Shiho and Sonoko before he started walking to where his seat was. Couple of minutes later, his two other friends arrived and were hounding him, saying and asking who knows what. She watched them as Kudo-kun impassively dismissed them, much to his friends' chagrin, while Sonoko continued to plow her with her teases about the obvious progress of her relationship with the famous teenage detective.

However, nothing special nor different happened that day after their initial encounter.

They were still the same. Didn't talk, hang out with their separate group of friends and were just polite acquaintances. It deflated her mood because she was expecting that at least something would change.

Maybe she'll try to initiate a conversation after class, something that was making her nervous just by thinking of it.

However, she didn't have the chance to be nervous or shy away because Kudo-kun and Hattori-kun left the class earlier because of a case. Since they were known for what they had done for the country, their professor and the school often let them do their duty as detectives and provided them necessary make up tests or classes as to be fair to the other students of the school.

The next day though, while she was walking towards her school, she spotted Kudo-kun outside the gate of his house and unwillingly, her heart sped its beating.

It was not normal that Kudo-kun was already ready for school this early of the day. When she went to school with him after she went to his house to see the kitten, she noticed that he would leave his home fifteen minutes before the classes started. His house was nine minutes away from the school so that was the reason why he always arrived at least five minutes before the bell rang.

She knew because she would always pass his house and wish that there would be a chance that he'd leave early and she would catch him walking to school too. She thought of leaving her house a little late too but Sonoko and Shiho-chan surely would've known what she was doing since she was always early in class and especially if she succeeded with her goals and walked to the classroom with him.

Today though, she tried to act casual as she could while walking towards him. When he heard her footsteps, he turned around and they met eye to eye. She wanted to say she was imagining things but she was sure his face turned pink before he averted his gaze.

"Ohayou, Kudo-kun." She greeted and smiled.

"Ohayou." He greeted back but he sounded a little breathless.

"You're early today, Kudo-kun. Are you heading somewhere before going to school?" she asked. She couldn't figure out why he was earlier than usual and quite honestly, she was intrigued.

"No." he simply but abruptly said.

An awkward silence blanketed over them. How was she supposed to act? He answered her question like he didn't want any follow up questions to it. She would gladly shut her mouth but now she didn't know if she should leave like she didn't see him and continue with her walk to school, or ask him if he wanted to walk together?

She was leaning on the latter and was in the process of mentally gathering up courage when he spoke.

"C'mon."

Ran blinked, once then twice. Then Kudo-kun was already walking away.

Assumptions were not her strength but she'd be stupid to not know that what he meant by "c'mon" was so they could walk together to school. So, was he waiting for her in the first place so they could walk together?

Ran jogged to catch up with him and when she was already walking beside him, she peeked at his face and was elated to see how pink it was. She couldn't help the smile forming on her lips and needed to cover her mouth with her hand because her grin was becoming so wide that it might make her look like a creep.

Kudo-kun didn't say anything much about it though but he did open his mouth to talk to her about different things. She gladly answered him and attempted other topics of discussion. Really, she was just happy to walk with him to school and have a conversation with him. Even though she was getting weirded out by his nonstop tales of the fictional character Sherlock Holmes. Seeing how his features lit up with admiration was making her heart soar.

Since then, he would always wait for her outside his mansion and walk with her to school. The tale of the Great Sherlock Holmes was still the most he talked about but she didn't mind much. She learned that he didn't need for her to contribute to the topic, he seemed content to share Holmes' tale with her so she was content too.

If she was finding it annoying, she was not saying a word. In fact, even though his babbling would stop because they already arrived at their class, she would still feel disappointed when they had to go separate ways again.

Even though they were walking to school together, when the classes ended, she went home alone since Kudo-kun usually needed to be in the TMPD to look over a case or he would just hang out with his two friends.

At first, when their friends saw them coming to school together, of course, they were teased separately by their peers. She would give Kudo-kun an apologetic smile and he would just shake his head and smile back.

The second time they came to school together, their friends still teased them but they were a little more tolerable.

The third time they came to school together, this time, their friends' jaws dropped. It wasn't just a coincidence. It was confirmation that they were really coming to school together. Of course, they'd been grilled separately.

Nonetheless, both of their friends were supportive. Especially Sonoko who was taking credit that there wouldn't of been any progress if not for her match-making scheme.

And progress it had, much to Ran's happiness.

It was the first time in two weeks that they were walking to school together that Kudo-kun didn't talk about Holmes. Instead, their conversation tethered to the latest news in TV. When she opened the topic about a five-year old unsolved case that was finally solved by an unnamed detective who had only seen the evidence once but solved it. She expressed her awe and admiration, even saying that the unnamed detective must've had a brilliant mind that nothing could be rivaled with it. With her nonstop praise, she almost missed how Kudo-kun became silent. When she finally noticed, she stopped walking and asked him if something was wrong, but then his face turned red and he looked away from her.

Then like lightning, a realization struck her.

"Was that you, Kudo-kun?" she breathed and if possible, his face turned redder.

He didn't nod or give any sort of affirmation that she was correct. His reddened face said it all but instead of feeling embarrassed that she just practically gushed about her admiration for the detective that solved the case directly to that detective, her chest swelled with more pride for him.

"Oh my God! You're so amazing, Shinichi!"

She didn't know what caused it, her blatant display of admiration or the fact that she just called him by his first name, because his face, neck and ears turned so red she thought he was going to combust.

The latter realization made her own face turn red too.

"I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean—" she was apologizing for addressing him with his name but Kudo-kun held his hand out and cut her off.

"I prefer you calling me by my name rather than Kudo. Kudo-kun is my father and I am Shinichi." He said and she was surprised that his tone was still flat despite the redness of his face.

"Then you should call me Ran, too." She requested, ignoring the way her heart was threatening to leap out of her chest.

She couldn't make out the expression on his face. He looked flustered but at the same time relieved? Excited?

"Okay. Ran."

She was expecting a Ran-san, or something bold but cute like a Ran-chan. But her name, plain and simple passing his lips was the most intimate she felt with another guy. There was only a handful of people that called her by just her name. Her grandmother, her parents and Sonoko. Other than that, there was always some sort of honorific, but then, this guy who she had a major crush on was calling her by name, like they intimately knew each other.

She might look like a creep. She didn't know how wide-mile her smile was but she didn't care. She felt so happy.

"Okay. Shinichi." She replied, loving how his name rolled off her tongue.

She didn't see his expression though because he turned his body forward to start walking to the school, giving her a view of his back.

That encounter set her mood for two weeks.

Although, Sonoko's teases were getting worse when she found out that they were calling each other by their first names. Shiho-chan on the other hand was just silently watching them. She was still on some high after Higo-san said he'd take the chance to know her and eventually give her an answer to her confession.

But Sonoko's teases was not the worst thing that was happening. Fangirls.

They had known their precious Kudo Shinichi-sama was walking together with Mouri Ran and not only that, they were on first name basis. She occasionally felt glares, not a welcoming kind, boring at the back of her skull.

But no one would touch her. One, she's Kanto's Karate Champion and no one in their right mind would hurt her because even though she wouldn't cast the first blow, her defense would be deadly.

Second, she's one of the most popular girls in their school. If Kudo-kun had a fan club, it was not farfetched that she had one too and if anything were to happen to her, plenty of guys would come to her rescue. Even though she wouldn't need it.

Third, Sonoko and Shiho. Suzuki Sonoko's family was the richest in Beika and with her influence, there was nothing that her family's power couldn't reach. And Miyano Shiho, despite the cold indifference, she was protective of Ran and there were rumors going around that her family had a connection with an underground mercenary that sometimes assisted the FBI and CIA. No one in their right mind would do anything to her.

Still, even though she felt safe in terms of her person, Ran didn't want the glares his fangirls were throwing at her. She was the kind of girl that didn't want to upset anyone.

"You can't please everybody." Shiho-chan simply reminded her every time she felt bothered with Shinichi's fans.

Although one day, she didn't only feel bothered, but hurt as well. It happened when their homeroom teacher asked her to collect her classmate's homework and bring it to her office because she'd be in a meeting. Walking down the hall, upon taking a left, she spotted three girls talking by the window. She was about to continue walking but she heard Shinichi's and her name.

Immediately, she hid herself.

"—It's not like she's pretty. I don't understand why Shinichi-sama is with her." A girl said. Her voice dripping with disgust.

"Uhm… Mouri-chan is pretty." Another one said in a timid tone.

There was silence and Ran contemplated of letting herself become known and act like she just arrived and heard nothing. Eavesdropping was not like it hadn't been good the last time she did it.

"They're not together yet." A third girl suddenly exclaimed. "I heard Mouri-chan denying it to Suzuki-chan when she was teasing her about Kudo-kun."

"What? Do you mean-?! She hasn't said yes to Shinichi-sama? GOD! Who does she think she is?!"

Ran cringed. She never heard someone voice out such extreme hatred for her.

"N-No." the third girl interjected. "I think it's the other way around. Kudo-kun hasn't given her an asnwer yet. She's the one who confessed with the chocolate, remember?"

The hiding girl's eyebrow furrowed. How did they know that she confessed to Shinichi with a chocolate?

"Oh right!" the first girl said. Ran could make out the hope and glee in her voice. "Well. Maybe Shinichi-sama's just being kind to her. Yuka saw Mouri-chan with her two friends in a prestigious chocolate making class in Nagano. Maybe that's why Shinichi-sama accepted it because she put too much effort in it!"

"How did you know he accepted it?" the second girl with a timid voice asked.

"I and Dita here saw him eating it! The wrapping paper is the same with the box Mouri-chan was trying to hide last Valentine 's Day. I described it to Yuka since it was unique and she confirmed that it was the kind of wrapper they provide in that chocolate making class." The first girl stated smugly. "And to think that I got myself worked up on this when Shinichi-sama was just being his awesome self and being kind. It's not the first time he accepted a chocolate after all."

"Oh yeah. Last year he accepted a chocolate from a junior." The second girl, whom Ran knew now was named Dita, confirmed.

"But I think it was because it was related to a case he was solving." The timid girl confirmed.

"So? Then maybe Mouri-chan's was because of a case too. Or other reasons. As long as they are not officially dating, there's a lot of possibilities. We don't need to be discouraged just by one girl." The first girl said and Dita agreed with a loud "Yes."

Their conversation steered away from her and to their love for their idolized detective but Ran was biting her lip and trying her hardest not to cry.

She immediately made up her mind that she would just deliver the notes later and take the walk back to their class. However, she stopped after a couple of steps when she saw someone standing in front of her.

Sometimes, they looked very similar and Ran's heart almost leapt from her throat but she gave a sigh of relief when she realized it was Kuroba-kun.

She tried to look okay and gave a smile before bowing to excuse herself. However, when they were on the same spot, side by side, Kuroba-kun spoke.

"I hope you won't listen to what those girls said."

Ran's eyes widened before biting her bottom lip. How humiliating it was for Kuroba-kun to hear those things about her and Kudo-kun.

"Listen to what?" she asked, feigning innocence but she knew how a bad liar she was so she didn't dare return Kuroba-kun's stare.

When he didn't answer, Ran once again excused herself thanking whoever was up there that Kuroba-kun didn't say another word.

But the moment Sonoko and Shiho saw her distressed expression, she didn't have the strength to deny that she was not feeling okay. Especially when a few tears had already escaped her eyes.

Of course, her friends assured her that those girls were just bitter about the new closeness she and Kudo-kun had but it was still not right to talk about her like that.

"Well, why don't you just confirm it with him? They will finally stop if you confirm it and you'll really know where your relationship stands." Sonoko suggested which Shiho-chan agreed upon.

"The worst he can say is no. And it'll save you from further heartbreak. But no matter how we assumed that you two really like each other, there's nothing surer than confirming it yourself." The young scientist said.

Wiping her eyes, Ran decided that she would do it. Even though she was okay with how things were currently going, she would love it to be confirmed once and for all.

Since he left school early today, she decided that the next day will be the perfect day.

Coincidentally, it was white day.

However, she received a mail from him before her alarm went off, telling her that they can't walk to school together since he won't be going to school.

It already dampened her day. How was she supposed to ask him about his real feelings for her? She contemplated to just send him a mail and ask there but she didn't like the idea to have it talked over a digital platform. Sighing, she got up and started to get ready for school.

Outside the gate of her school, she saw Shiho-chan and Sonoko gushing about something. When she neared them, she found out that they were excited about the gift Shiho-chan received earlier in her house. A famous pastry shop from Harakuju, delivered special macaroons on her steps. She brought it with her to school and when they opened it, it was all white macaroons. Assorted flavors but all white.

A white day gift.

There was a message outside the box that said: _Once you graduate, we will take the chance._

Both Sonoko and Ran squealed in delight, both of them hugging a blushing and uncharacteristically laughing Shiho. Some students stared at them for their commotion and the trio laughed at how silly they looked.

"How about you, Sonoko?" Ran asked as they started to walk towards the classroom.

Sonoko turned red.

"I'll be meeting with Makoto-san after class. He said he had something to give me."

Ran squealed and jabbed her in the ribs. Sonoko was always the one who teased her so it was amusing to see her reaction to her teases. She was blushing and mumbling and looking cute.

However, there was an empty hole that was starting to grow in her heart.

Shiho-chan and Sonoko became silent and awkward but she tried to brush it off by smiling at them.

It's not that she wasn't happy for them. In fact, she was extremely excited for them. However, she couldn't help but to feel envious. She wasn't in a relationship and the chance to at least confirm what Shinichi really felt couldn't happen today.

Well… It's just a day. There's nothing special about it.

Her silence made her friends eye her warily and even though she could feel their stares, she acted like she couldn't.

Once they were standing in their shoes lockers, Ran saw a couple of sakura petals on the floor. Odd. It's not time for sakura to bloom yet. The sakura trees around their school were still wilted.

Then where did it come from? Also, why did it smell strongly of sakura all the way to where she stood?

Shrugging, she didn't give much mind to it. There's a lot of explanation as to why there's sakura petals on the ground and why it smelled of it.

Opening her locker, Ran was not prepared when something exploded out of it.

Sakura.

Hundreds of sakura coming out of her locker.

It was like everything was in slow motion. She watched as flower after flower poured out of her locker. The mesmerizing flow of those soft pink petals and the sweet smell swirled her mind with nostalgia for the boy she likes.

Her heart clenched painfully with overwhelming emotions.

Unbeknownst to her, aside from Shiho and Sonoko, many of her classmates stopped to ogle at the rain of sakura in her locker. All of them surprised with mouths agape.

Her heart was pounding so hard, making it hard for her to hear the squeals of some girls and their admiration to a very sweet gesture.

When enough flowers had been poured out, Ran could make out a small box inside the locker, placed on top of her shoes. She pulled it out and she almost choked in tears. Her fingers coming to cover her mouth as her eyes collected tears.

On the small box, there's a cut out sakura flower from a colored paper, the same one that she used to make for him as a name tag when they were four years old, the first time they met. But instead of his name, there's a note written on it.

_Happy White day. I'll pick you __up __after class_

_-Shinichi._

A beautiful smile bloomed on her face. If he didn't include his name, she would still figure out who it was from. With those flowers' meaning and the cut-out paper, it could only be him.

It will always be him.

And here was her white day gift. A validation that he accepted her feelings and was returning it with his.

There was no other confirmation that could top this.

"Wow… Who would've thought that Kudo-kun could pull something like that?"

As if forgetting where she was, Ran spun around to find a still gaping Sonoko and a smirking Shiho-chan.

"S-sonoko! Ho-how did you know it was from Shinichi?" she asked, suddenly becoming conscious that many people were staring at her.

"Well, you wouldn't look that happy if it was from someone else." The heiress pointed as a matter-of-factly and Ran's face blushed hotly.

Seeing that there was no need to respond to her words, Ran got her indoor shoes from her locker, put them on while putting back her school shoes inside. She didn't close the door of her locker though because she crouched down and collected the flowers and put it back inside. The small rectangular box found its way inside her satchel.

"That bastard really is sneaky."

She didn't know why but with the way her heart was still beating so hard, it was hard for her to be calm thus getting surprised with the smallest of sound. She turned to the source of that statement only to see Kuroba-kun and Hattori-kun standing beside the lockers, eyeing her locker with disdain.

"Yer right. Pulling something extravagant like that. But when I asked him fer advice to surprise 'Zuha, he would say he doesn't have any idea." The Osakan detective remarked irritatingly.

"Right. That sneaky bastard." Kuroba-kun repeated as he eyed the flowers inside her locker with irritation and what she can translate as jealousy.

The two guys continued to rant about Shinichi's work of how unfair it is that Sonoko and Shiho-chan couldn't help but to look at them with half-lidded stares. They mentioned for Ran to leave them and continue to their classroom.

The way to their room was a little unsettling because people were looking at her. Some girls were giggling but the others probably wanted to be on the receiving end of what she had just experienced. Ran knew that it would be the talk of the school for the upcoming days.

She didn't mind though. As she opened the box that contained his gift, she laughed to find out that it was some white throat lozenges, a high quality one. She remembered two days ago that she complained to him how her throat was getting scratchy. It was weird and sweet and a cute gesture.

Yes, those talks outside, she didn't mind.

But she did mind the classes. She didn't know how but it seemed like time was slower than the usual. Sonoko teased her that she'd be having a tryst with Kudo-kun after class because she's been looking at her watch many times in an hour. She blushed profusely and told her that they would just meet, nothing sort of…

Her face threatened to burn just by thinking of it.

Sonoko laughed maniacally and Shiho scolded her for teasing Ran so much.

Finally, the bell to declare that the classes had ended rang.

Her excitement from earlier suddenly disappeared and was replaced with nervousness. To stall, she went to the cafeteria to ask for a plastic bag. Shiho and Sonoko conveniently left her, saying she needed to gear up for her date with Kudo-kun. She didn't disappoint the two because she stammered her goodbye while blushing profusely. Once the nice cafeteria lady gave her the bag, she went straight to her locker to collect the sakura flowers inside it.

They still looked fresh and smelled sweet and carefully, she placed every flower inside the bag. They consumed almost all the plastic bag's space and satisfied that they would not be squished, Ran went up to her homeroom to collect her things.

The school was almost deserted when she came outside. The wind was fresh and the sun was starting to set. It reminded her of the time she confessed to Shinichi. That monumental date that change her life.

Looking ahead, she spotted him, leaning casually on the wall. His attire and stance making her already panicked heart increase its thumping.

He was in formal wear. Slacks and dress shoes, black button up and light blue coat. He looked so handsome in it and Ran felt conscious that she was just in her uniform.

Sensing her stare, Shinichi turned to look at her. He smiled and Ran felt the heat was starting to radiate off her face.

"Shinichi." She greeted.

Instead of greeting her back, Shinichi's eyes zeroed in on the transparent plastic bag in her hand.

Nodding to it and not looking away, he spoke. "What are you going to do with that?"

Blinking, Ran belatedly realized that he was pertaining to the sakuras.

"Oh. _Oh_!" she blushed. "Well… I don't know. I might dry it and use it to decorate some of my notes. I can also make teas and desserts from it. I'll bring some for you when I make one. I just don't want it to go to waste."

Shinichi looked at her, mildly surprised but more of amused.

"You'll do all that trouble because you don't want it to go waste? When you can just… I don't know… throw it away?"

Ran looked scandalized.

"What? There's no way I would throw it away. It's special to me." She didn't notice how his face turned pink, so she continued. "Besides, it's bad to pick sakura so as to compensate for what you've done, I'll do something useful with it."

He gave her an annoyed glare to her tease but it didn't erase the color of his cheeks. "_Barou_. I didn't pick it. Can't you see that the sakura here are not blooming yet? I got if from Shizuoka since the sakura there bloomed the earliest."

Ran's eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"What?! You went to Shizuoka for this?"

That was nuclear! A tremendous effort! She wished he didn't go to all that trouble but knowing what kind of hard work he did just to give her that sweet gesture was the most special thing anyone had done for her.

Shinichi chuckled at her wide-eyed stare.

"Don't worry about it. There's this client that had been wanting to meet me to relay to me a case of missing jewelry in her mansion. I remembered that she was from Shizuoka and reached out to her. She arranged for me to be picked up here in Beika, hence my early disappearance in class." He gave her a cheeky grin. "I was actually planning to pick them from some trees on the street but she had an hectare of different trees including sakura. I solved the case and as a payment, I asked for some of her sakura. So here we are."

Slowly, her mouth closed and a smile bloomed on her face.

Who would've thought that this cool, composed and sarcastic guy had a romantic bone in his body?

"Thank you, Shinichi. They are really beautiful."

Ran laughed when Shinichi's face turned red. "And for the lozenges too!" she added and Shinichi rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you needed some white candy to know how I feel for you." a frown tugged down his lips. "You shouldn't let those girls say those kinds of things to you."

Blushing, Ran looked down.

So, Kuroba-kun had told him.

"W-well… That's okay. For them, I'm flirting with their idol so it's only natural that they'd get mad at me."

Shinichi sighed.

"It's my fault. I should've made it clear. I know this is kind of lousy but this is my first time liking a girl and I really don't know what to do." He finished dejectedly.

A grin couldn't help to bloom on her face. He's so cute. And on top of that, he blatantly said that he liked her.

"Well. You showed enough, Shinichi. I'm pretty sure your stunt will be the talk of the whole school for days."

Shrugging, Shinichi looked away. "That's okay. You're worth the effort."

She was so happy. She didn't know if her grin could get any wider but it felt like it did. Her heart was having pleasant tachycardia while her face bloomed with health.

There's only one question on her mind right now that would make everything perfect.

"So uhm, we're dating, right?' she asked and Shinichi turned to meet her eyes.

Probably, there was obvious hope that shone in her eyes. It's what she felt though, but she didn't care if she looked like she was pleading because when he smiled down at her, she knew what his answer was.

"Of course, we're dating."

She didn't have the time to properly react, like letting a sigh of relief because Shinichi snatched the bag of sakura from her. Before she could further react, Shinichi wrap his fingers around her free hand.

Ran's face heated at the contact. She only wished that her palm was not as hot as she imagined it to be.

"C'mon. Let's eat somewhere and then if it's okay with you, let's buy some ingredients for sakura mochi. I don't know if you knew this but my kitchen is packed with cook wares that haven't been used for years." He suggested, looking hopeful and making Ran laugh.

"I don't need to use intricate cook wares to make sakura-mochi for you. Pots and a bowl will do. Don't worry, I'm pretty competent when it comes to cooking." She declared proudly.

Shinichi grinned down at her and squeezed her hand.

They made their way outside the school, their intertwined hands swinging lightly.

Ran couldn't believe what had transpired. In a span of a month, so many things happened and now, the guy whom she fell in love with for years was now her boyfriend.

And she was holding his hand! Long fingers, soft palm, strong but gentle grip. The contrast was alluring and she felt her face heating up because of the contact.

Not to mention, he looked extremely handsome today. His formal wear fit him well, as if it was tailored for him. Maybe it was tailored for him.

She remembered how conscious she felt that he was this good looking while she looked plain in her uniform.

"Uhm…" She started and Shinichi hummed as indication that he had his ears for her. "Why are you looking so formal today? Does it have something to do with why you didn't attend school today?"

"Ah. There was this formal event that requested my father's presence. However due to his busy schedule, I came to his stead." He stated shrugging. "It's okay. I just hate that I had to say some speech for the event even though I was just a substitute."

Ran blinked at him. "Oh? Speaking in front of many people." She commented, a little uneasy.

They stopped walking on the side walk so they could cross the road, waiting for the green man to light.

"Yes. It's not really a big deal. Why?"

She smiled uneasily especially now that he was looking at her. "I hate public speaking. I'm bad at it and I become so nervous and anxious to the point of crying."

Shinichi blinked at what she said, before his face turned pink and chuckled.

Ran on the other hand was not pleased with his reaction. When Shinichi saw it, he held his hand that was holding the plastic bag of flowers, up in mock surrender.

"Don't be offended. I just find it cute that you'll cry because of public speaking." He grinned and she felt her blood surging to her face. "Unless you have social anxiety disorder then I should really not be teasing you about it."

"N-no! I don't have—I tend to be nervous when speaking to a bunch of people while on stage. That's all. "

"And you cry because of that?" He continued to implore, teasing her.

Ran bit her bottom lip and gave him an irritated look. Shinichi only grinned wider.

"So? Last time I heard, you liked someone who cries easily." She remarked. Even though that statement was making her embarrassed, she couldn't help to give him cheek when he was teasing her like this.

It effectively made him silent, staring at her with slight widened eyes and Ran thought that she acted inappropriately. They might be dating right now but they were not that close yet.

Even though sometimes, it felt like they were already that close.

But whatever doubt she felt disappeared when he laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Yes. And strong-willed and stubborn. Very weird and yet, really cute."

It's unfair, she was trying to irritate him but here she was getting flustered by his admission. It was like he was confessing to her.

The green man lit and Shinichi pulled her hand to start walking. He was in a great mood, she could tell. It was not something she saw of him every day. Her heart thudding painfully with knowing that she might be the reason for it.

They were silent for some time, already walking on the side of the street they crossed. The place was deserted and Ran was glad that she didn't have to look out for people she could potentially bump into while she was still staring at him.

Biting her lip, there was one thing she wanted to know.

"Why do you like me?"

It made him halt and Ran watched as his face slowly turned pink to red. She also noticed that despite hearing her clearly, he didn't turn to look at her as an acknowledgement.

Ran feared she had crossed something they hadn't reached yet. But it was too late.

She was ready to retract her question but then Shinichi finally turned to her and gave her a smile.

A toothy boyish smile that never failed to make her knees weak.

"What's there not to like?" he remarked and Ran blushed to the root of her hair. Her eyes averted, and she was glad no one could see how red her face was and how they were standing in the middle of the side walk.

"I—what I mean is… there's so many fangirls you have that are better than me. Didn't you… Didn't you like any of them?"

"No." he simply said and Ran was amazed at how honest he was.

Speechless, Shinichi chuckled and continued upon seeing that Ran wouldn't say anything but have her mouth hanging open slightly.

"You're strong-willed, kind-hearted and gentle but can kick someone's butt if you wanted to. You're cute and caring and over all, a good person."

He was getting brighter by the moment and Ran could feel his embarrassment as he slowly turned his eyes to look away from her. But something in his smile told her he was not going to stop saying these kinds of things.

"I might look like I don't care but I always watched you and observed you. I think I liked you ever since you made me that sakura name tag."

Unconsciously, his hold was tightening around her hand. But it wasn't painful, if anything, it was comforting.

"Then we separated and grew up. I thought for years that I'm in the States, I would forget about my little crush for you. But then you must've smiled at me when we saw each other again. You still recognized me and gave me that smile. And all I could think of was that, it was still your smile that I am crazy about."

Her mouth hung full open and Shinichi was not looking at her. She hadn't known if such a shade of red existed but it was the color of his face.

And she had a feeling that it was hers too.

Slowly, she untangled her hand from his and Shinichi jerked. He looked at her confused but by then, Ran was already covering her mouth with her hand.

"Ran?" he asked and she could hear worry lacing in his voice.

Unfortunately, Ran couldn't respond.

"Ran?" he repeated, this time his eyebrows were furrowed and he was genuinely concern.

Ran couldn't look at him. At last, she removed her hand from her mouth but it landed on her crimson cheek.

"O-oi. Are you okay?" Shinichi asked, visibly getting uneasy with her acts.

Finally, she looked at him. She was biting her bottom lip and her hand continued to rub her warm cheek.

"Ye-yes… It's just that…" she looked down. "I couldn't stop smiling."

The redness of his face came full blown and his mouth went agape. Ran couldn't help but to let go of the smile she had been holding. Not only that, but she laughed at seeing his expression.

Although, even with a red face, Shinichi looked annoyed.

"Stop embarrassing me." He frowned, slightly pouting.

Ran giggled. She couldn't believe this! Shinichi's feelings and the way he was acting right now? It was so surreal!

She felt so happy!

And that happiness made her grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down, planting her lips softly on his cheek.

She kissed him, chastely, gently but tender enough to convey how she felt for his actions, for his expressions, for _him_.

Withdrawing, Ran wanted to apologize because she might've overstepped a line. But seeing how his mouth couldn't help but quirk up, she knew that she hadn't overstepped anything.

Smiling back, Ran couldn't help but to think that if she knew this would've happened, she would've confessed to him a long time ago. Oh well, there was still so much more opportunities to spend time with him now. She'll just make sure that she won't miss another chance.

* * *

AN: This is the longest story I've made in one chapter. 20,000 words! I know I am crazy but I didn't want to cut this into two. Well... I think I will always be like that, writing long chapters... Anyway, This fic is a gift for my friend, purplellamanator for a birthday gift that was a month overdue. Hahaha! Also she proof-read this piece so it's like I gave her a gift and she gave me one too! But I love you girl! Thank you for doing this for me!

Also, I wanted to set some facts. I know that in the manga, they didn't went to Nagano but I didn't know that place where the Valentine's case happened so I came up with this. And, I don't know if you noticed but Ran told Shinichi that it was bad to pluck sakuras from their trees, which is true in Japan. You see, Sakura only stayed for a couple of days on their trees before falling off so it's rude to pick the from their trees and not give them the chance to fall off themselves. But since the Sakura tree Shinichi picked the flowers from is privately owned, I think it'll be somehow acceptable.

So... I know a lot of you were still asking about Satisfaction Brought it Back. I know that I've promised hundreds of time that I will update it. Guys, I will. :) So if it's not too much, I am asking for more patience from you. You've been supportive of me that's why I am determined to update it. I was just having some writers block but I'm on my way to go around it. Please, I hope you'll still be there when I upload it.

For now, I hope you'll enjoy this little treat.


End file.
